FwPCMH42
'' Ginban no Koibitotachi? Subette Koron de Dai-PINCHI! ''(A Rink Full of Sweethearts? Slipping and Falling into Grave Danger! 銀盤の恋人たち？滑って転んで大ピンチ！) is the forty-second episode in Futari wa PreCure Max Heart. Plot Synopsis Nagisa is going to school, and Fujipi-senpai catches her. He invites her to go to the new amusement park. Nagisa agreed, and he ran off, saying, that he'll give details later. Nagisa thinks, that it's probably a date. She is very disappointed, when her "date" comes - Honoka and Kimata also came with them. Then Kimata suggested them to go skating, and Honoka liked that idea. Nagisa didn't. Fujipi-senpai and Kimata were good at skating, Honoka too. Nagisa wasn't. She was about to give up, but Honoka encouraged her. Nagisa relaxed, and tried again. Putting one foot after another, easy, easy... And she skated! She started skating easilly, even letting go of the wall, but then she slipped, and started sliding without stopping. She was about to hit a wall, until Fujipi-senpai gracefully saved her. She thanked her, and slipped again, accidentally hugging him. Then Fujipi-senpai suggested to teach her the basics. Meanwhile, the boy in the mansion and the butler zakenna were decorating a christmas tree. Suddenly, the boy saw a vision of christmas tree and some bicycles, and shouted to watch out. Suddenly, Hikari, who was carrying a christmas tree to Tako cafe, stood up, and 2 kids with biked drived off. It was close. Hikari said, that she heard a voice. Neither Porun or Lulun didn't hear any voice. Butler zakenna in the mansion asked the boy, what did he ment, and he told them to don't mind. At the same time, in the rink, Nagisa and Fujipi-senpai were trying to skate, and they were pretty good. Nagisa thought, that from far the might look like a couple, and slipped, but he caught her. Back at tako cafe, Hikari was decoating a christmas tree too, and Porun felt something. Then suddenly she saw the boy in the mansion on a christmas decoration, and he saw her. They got scared, and Baldez destroyed the decoration in both sides. Porun and Lulun were scared, and Porun said, that they should be with Nagisa and Honoka. Later, at the park, boys were playing table soccer, while Nagisa was thinking about how they practiced skating at the rink, and thought, that at that pace she might even confess to him. Then Honoka came, bringing her some ice cream. Nagisa was surprised at first, and Honoka asked, was she thinking about something, and she ate her ice cream in one bite. Then the Heartiel from previous episode came. She introduced herself as Lovelan, and was called by the love at this place. She straightly asked Nagisa, when will she confess to him. Nagisa tried denying it, but Lovelun said, that she'll find her own path. Then they decided to ride a ferris wheel. Nagisa and Fujipi-senpai got in, and the instructor closed the door. Honoka said, that it's 2 each. Nagisa couldn't believe it. But she just couldn't think of something to talk about, even though Honoka gave her that chance. Then Nagisa was about to confess to him, when he fell asleep. Mepple said, that he feels an evil presence, and Nagisa couldn't believe it happened again. Then Nagisa and Honoka got out of the wheel, and saw zakenna from ice. The girls transformed to Pretty Cure. Then Hikari came. Zakenna shooted some ice from it's mouth, freezing Pretty Cures. Hikari transformed to Luminous. Then Uraganos came, getting Luminous cornered. Lulun changed to her true form, and asked to don't bully Luminous. Uraganos caught her, and said, that he'll crush her right now, when Lulun's light started to shine, and she gave Luminous Heartiel Brooch. Zakenna was about to attack her, when Luminous used her shield. In response, the boy in the mansion fired some strange wave, which blowed everything in that park away - both Pretty Cure with Luminous and the villains. Uraganos asked, what was that, and Baldez said, that it was a swell of darkness, and he knew it was from him. Uraganos was about to attack Luminous, and Black with White sttod in his way. That swell broke them free from the ice. They called Sparkle Bracelets, and used Marble Screw Max Sparkle. Uraganos tried blocking it, but failed. Then it defeated zakenna. After that, Fujipi-senpai decided to bring something from yakisoba stand, and Nagisa decided to do it, as thanks for skating lessons, and ran. Fujipi-senpai thought, that it might be hard for her to carry 5 portions, and Kimata decided to help her, but Honoka said, that she'll go. Nagisa brought the snacks, and went after that to a high place. She said, how this day was wonderful and how she had great time with senpai. Her heart always beats faster after seeing him. She said, that she might not be able to say this right. Then she shouted, that she loves Fujipi-senpai. Honoka was near and hear everything. At first she was shocked, but she was happy, that Nagisa has so much courage. Then it started snowing. Nagisa headed back, and Honoka hid in bushes. When Nagisa returned, Fujipi-senpai asked, whad did she said, and Nagisa said, that she only wished Merry Christmas for them. He wished her too. Main Events It's Christmas! Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Fujimura Shougo *Mepple *Mipple *Porun *Lulun *Lovelun *Uraganos *Baldez *Viblis *Circulas *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Kimata *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart